In recent years, with the progress of high-speed, large capacity, and high integration of electronic devices, power devices have been becoming smaller and lighter at lower cost. For this purpose, a method of forming a stack type power module in which a plurality of semiconductor chips are mounted on one semiconductor package has been used.
On the other hand, there is a growing demand for miniaturization and lightening of the power device in an automotive motor. That is, since the automotive motor requires an alternating current (AC) current and the battery is a direct current (DC) power source, an inverter that can convert the DC current of the battery into the AC current is required. In this time, the inverter includes a power module for generating the polarity of the current.
FIG. 1 is a diagram illustrating a general stack type power module.
Referring to FIG. 1, a stack type power module 1 connects a power semiconductor 30 and a lead frame 40 interposed between an upper substrate 10 and a lower substrate 20 to each other through a wire bonding 50.
As described above, the wire bonding 50 is mainly used as an inexpensive and simple connection method, but it is necessary to secure additional space inside the module due to the loop height of the wire.
Accordingly, the stack type power module 1 should have a spacer 60 for securing additional space therein, which is not only difficult to reduce the thickness of the power module 1 but also has the limit raising the cost.
Accordingly, it is necessary for the stack type power module 1 to secure a structure capable of having high density and high integration of thin and light chips, and cost competitiveness as well as securing heat resistance and heat dissipation property.
The contents described in Description of Related Art are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and can include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present disclosure pertains.